Sopla y pide un deseo
by lasonrisamedelata
Summary: Ginny siente impotencia. También suda y enrojece. Pequeño resumen resumidamente resumido de la historia de Ginny y Harry. ¿un review para endulzar un poquito el fic...?


No hay ni un solo personaje mío. Los he tomado prestados sin permiso. Pero con mucho cariño.

Es una pequeña, pequeñiiisima historia sobre Ginny y sus pensamientos hacia Harry. O algo parecido. Ni siquiera me gusta esta pareja.

No se porque pero siempre me da por escribir cosas que nunca leería.

Pues ahí va, (espero que os guste).

SOPLA Y PIDE UN DESEO:

La primera vez que lo vio, fue cuando aún era una niña. Notó algo extraño en el estomago, de esas cosas que solo nota cuando el auto de su padre desciende a gran velocidad o cuando usa un trasladador.

Pero no, ella tenía los pies sobre el suelo.

Antes de saber que estaba enamorada de Harry, Ginny, descubrió lo que era estar nerviosa de verdad, sudar como un maldito cerdo y enrojecer sin piedad alguna. Luego, con el tiempo, descubrió que estos eran los síntomas que le provocaba Harry y que, casualmente, coincidían con los que sus amigas sufrían cuando veían al hombre de sus sueños. Al fin lo entendió, aunque Ron se dio cuenta antes que ella y puede que Harry también.

Ginny era una chica fuerte y, por consecuente, lloraba poco. Nunca había derramado ni una sola lágrima por un chico hasta que él apareció en su vida. La impotencia era un sentimiento maldito para Ginny. Ya no sabía que más hacer para que Harry se fijara en ella.

Realmente no hacía demasiado, pues le daba vergüenza hablar con él, pero siempre que se le caía una pestaña soplaba con fuerza pensando "Que me mire y me vea como yo le veo a él". Cuando soplaba las velas de su cumpleaños, ya que solo era una vez al año, se atrevía a pedir algo más vergonzoso. "Que me bese, por favor, solo un beso".

Y nunca se cumplía. Harry la veía como la hermana de Ron. La pequeña hermana de Ron. "¿Porque pequeña?, ¡maldita sea!" pensaba ella.

Ahora lo recuerda y entiende que, por aquel entonces, era demasiado inocente para saber que soplar pestañas o velas no sirve de nada.

Después de un tiempo en que Ginny quería morirse cada vez que veía a Harry, este empezó a salir con Cho. Lo peor de todo es que Ginny no conseguía odiarla. Creía que era una chica muy simpática y bonita y "yo nunca seré como ella, nunca…" se repetía una y otra vez.

Esa fue la peor época para Ginny que tenía las pestañas mojadas día sí, día también.

En realidad, la relación que tubo Harry con Cho fue muy efímera, pero tras terminarla, él seguía sin hacerle caso y sin mirarla como ella quería. Ya estaba harta de esperar algo que no iba a llegar nunca.

Finalmente consiguió seguir con su vida y empezó a salir con Dean. No lo había olvidado y lo sabía, pero volvió a sonreír durante un tiempo. Lo pasaba en grande con su novio y no sentía vergüenza de hablar con Harry. Ya no había nada en juego. No tenía nada que perder.

Su ordenada vida se vio turbada el día en que Harry la besó después de aquel partido de Quiditch. La verdad es que no era el momento más adecuado para eso pero lo había deseado tantas veces que no podía creer que estuviera pasando. Sus labios y los de ella. Al fin. En lo _último_ que pensó fue en rechazarlo.

Estuvieron saliendo lo que quedaba de curso.

"Los mejores meses de mi vida", recuerda ahora ella mientras se deshace entre suspiros.

Entonces ocurrió la gran catástrofe. Los mortífagos penetraron en Howarts y Snape mató a Dumbledore. El ánimo de Ginny era pésimo y a Harry no se le ocurrió nada mejor que terminar la relación.

"Pero así es Harry, llega cuando menos lo necesitas y se va cuando crees que no podrás sin él."

Ahora Ginny se limita a esperarle. Quién sabe donde está él ahora mismo. Tiene todo el mundo mágico detrás, buscándole, mientras cumple con la misteriosa misión que le encargó Dumbledore.

Ginny no sabe casí nada. No sabe dónde está Harry ni sabe que le deparará el destino. Pero si algo tiene claro, es que no va a casarse con él ni a tener tres hijos ni muchísimo menos van a llamar a una de las pobres criaturas Albus Severus.

fin.

¿Y bien?, ¿qué os ha parecido?

Dejad vuesta opinión. Con lo fácil que es hacerme feliz:)

un beso y gracias por leerlo.


End file.
